Zoe, The White Echidna
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Zoe é uma dos últimos da espécie echidna.Em busca de vingança,ajuda Robotnick,esperançosa de um dia desrobotizar sua mãe.Agora o que resta a Swift e Tailed é lhe mostrar qual foi seu engano.Zoe também é a protetora das E.C., e viverá muitas aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: O Segredo das Esmeraldas Caóticas 

Tudo começa no dia 15 de setembro de 3000 (na idade de Mobius), na alegre Ilha do Anjo, situada na Ilha Flutuante, onde echidnas comemoravam contentes o meu sétimo aniversário. A festa estava linda, e a ilha toda fora me dar os parabéns; mas o "convidado de honra" ainda não havia chegado. Meus olhos reluziram ao ver sua pessoa; porém, o brilho logo se apagou quando eu vi o que vinha por trás dele. Eu nunca havia visto aquilo antes, e até mesmo pude me interessar por ele de início. Parecia um globo de metal, e dentro havia muitos seres de mesmo material, que iam saindo aos poucos. Quando me aproximei de meu pai, tive uma enorme surpresa.

- CORRAM!!

O grito do meu pai foi seguido por tiros daquelas "máquinas humanas", e todos ali presentes começaram a correr. Fiquei assustada; sei saber o que fazer fui correndo ao encontro de meu pai (por mais que este aparentasse estar em perigo), mas minha mãe me pegou a tempo de um daqueles estranhos seres não me acertarem. Enquanto minha mãe me puxava a caminho de um lugar seguro, eu olhava ao meu redor todos aqueles echidnas morrendo, um a um, pelas balas que lhes eram acertadas. Eu, minha mãe, meu avô e o Rex (meu cão de estimação), os únicos que chegaram a tempo na proteção de paredes inquebráveis, fomos os únicos sobreviventes naquele dia.

Três anos se passaram sem o reaparecimento daqueles seres, e sem sabermos o que havia acontecido. Eu e o Rex havíamos revirado a Ilha Flutuante inteira, á procura de sobreviventes e de uma única razão para aquilo tudo ter acontecido. Em vão: eu e ele não encontramos nada, e os vestígios do que teria sido aquilo a matar os habitantes de nossa ilha haviam sido todos removidos: os corpos, as marcas de sangue, um único item a ter caído, meu pai... Nada fora encontrado.

- Devem ter vindo aqui por causa das Esmeraldas. – minha mãe dizia ao meu avô em mais um daqueles monótonos dias. – Devem ter descoberto sua existência, e agora as querem roubar de nós.

- Mas por que matar todos os habitantes de uma ilha apenas à procura disso?

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei...

Minha mãe cai de joelhos no chão, derramando lágrimas seguidas de fortes soluços. Eu, que apenas observava, decidi me aproximar.

- É melhor deixarmos sua mãe sozinha.

Meu avô olhou para mim, e após o meu aceno afirmativo, ele me levou para longe dali, para o local onde nós havíamos nos protegido naquele dia.

- Há uma coisa que eu e sua mãe vínhamos querendo lhe contar...

- Me contar?

-Sim Zoe.

- O quê? Algo que eu ainda não sei sobre "aquilo"? Por favor vovô, me diga!

- Calma minha criança! Ficar assim é algo indispensável nesta nossa conversa. Sim, é algo sobre "aquilo", mas temos uma boa razão para nunca lhe ter dito. O caso é que, elas...

Nos aproximamos de uma das paredes, a qual teve um compartimento aberto. Neste havia um artefato de ouro, o qual guardava várias esmeraldas. Era uma imagem linda, mas meu avô não me deixou aprecia-la por muito tempo, fechando-o e continuando a falar.

- As Esmeraldas do Caos! A fonte de um poder imensurável, e talvez a causa pela qual "aquilo" tenha acontecido. Zoe, você já se perguntou qual o porque da nossa ilha se chamar "Flutuante"?

- Ela flutua, vovô.

- E você sabe por que ela pode fazer isso?

- É por causa delas?

- Sim. Se não fosse por elas, nossa ilha afundaria no oceano, e todos nós morreríamos.

- E o senhor realmente acha que é por isso que vieram?

- Eu e sua mãe temos quase certeza. Apesar deste ter sido um segredo muito bem guardado até agora, a possibilidade de terem descoberto a causa da ilha flutuar é muito grande. Eles certamente teriam vindo procura-las, mas não a encontraram, optando por matar a todos da ilha. – ele se abaixou, aproximando-se de mim.- Mas QUASE todos, não é mesmo Zoe?

- Huhum.Mas, vovô...

- Sim?

- Por que pegaram o papai, sendo que poderiam ter pego qualquer outro?

- Porque era justamente ele a saber do segredo.

Ele começa a andar dando voltas vagarosamente, olhando para os detalhes das paredes, os quais fiquei maravilhada por, só então, poder notar. Eram imagens tribais, imagens que certamente representavam o nosso dia-a-dia, o dia-a-dia echidna. Todas elas eram alegres, e em três anos fora a primeira vez em que consegui sorrir novamente. Mas, a mais linda de todas, era a representante das Esmeraldas Caóticas, juntas a uma outra de tamanho superior. Notando o modo como olhava para ela, meu avô me disse:

- Esta é a Esmeralda Mestre, a mãe de todas as outras. É ela quem as controla e as uni. Sendo assim, ela também controla e unifica o Caos.

- Caos?

- Sim. O Caos é o poder da nossa ilha, poder gerado pelos sete servos, as Esmeraldas do Caos. Esse poder é muito grande, daria título de "Governador do Mundo" a qualquer um que o usasse pra isso, e é por essa razão que o escondemos de todos da ilha. Sendo que elas precisavam de alguém que guardasse o segredo, seu pai foi o escolhido pra isso.

- O papai? Mas por que ele?

- As Esmeraldas existem há muito tempo. Se fossemos contar sua idade, iríamos nos perder nos vários séculos. Desde a sua existência os seus protetores já existem. Sendo que o segredo devia ser escondido até mesmo dos outros echidnas, apenas aqueles realmente confiáveis é que poderiam conhecê-lo e guardá-lo. Assim, foi decidido que os escolhidos viriam por ordem hereditária. A família do seu pai, há vários séculos, é a protetora desde segredo.

- Mas e agora que ele morreu e só sobramos nós?

- Minha menina, encare a realidade: VOCÊ é a nova protetora das Esmeraldas Caóticas!

- Eu?

- Sim, você. E deve guardar este segredo para sempre!

- Hah! Vovô, isso é incrível! – eu comecei a rodopiar pelo local, contente pelo título que havia recebido, por mais que aquilo significasse a morte de meu pai. – Ah! Eu nem acredito, nem acredito!

- Mas Zoe – ele me segurou, fazendo com que eu parasse e olhasse para ele. – Sei que está muito contente, mas quero que saiba que isso é algo de muita responsabilidade. Proteger as Esmeraldas Caóticas é o mesmo que proteger à Ilha e a todos nós. Se você se descuidar, a Ilha irá afundar e o Caos poderá se espalhar pelo mundo. Essas Esmeraldas não podem cair em mãos erradas, principalmente porque agora elas não são mais um segredo.

- Eu sei vovô. Pode deixar, pois irei protegê-las muito bem!

- Boa menina. – ele sorriu, orgulhoso. – Mas ainda tem mais. Cada Esmeralda do Caos tem um significado que, segundo os nossos antigos ancestrais, influencia na vida daqueles que protegem as Esmeraldas. Sendo assim, eles influenciarão na sua.

- Significados?

- Sim, mas lamento te dizer que você não saberá quais são eles.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque apenas o protetor das Esmeraldas os conhece. Mas sobre uma coisa posso lhe alertar: dizem que, a partir desses significados, cada Esmeralda é dedicada a alguém. Sendo assim, cada Esmeralda representa um sentimento essencial em nossa vida.

- "Sentimentos essenciais em nossa vida"?

- Sim Zoe, como o Amor, mas eu e sua mãe nunca soubemos dos verdadeiros significados, por isso não podemos lhe dizer quais são eles.

- Só mais uma coisa vovô: se esse segredo é guardado hereditariamente, como que você e a mamãe o conhecem?

- Seu pai tinha medo de alguma coisa acontecer, e nos confiou para lhe contar sobre elas se ele não pudesse faze-lo, como agora.

Mesmo depois daquela explicação toda, eu ainda queria saber mais sobre elas, saber mais sobre os segredos de nossa ilha. Mas, para minha infelicidade, minha mãe nos chamou para o almoço. Ela já havia enxugado as lágrimas, e ficou contente ao ver que sua filha era agora a protetora de nossas vidas.

O dia passou e a noite chegou. Eu, pensando nas Esmeraldas, não consegui dormir. Mas não foi só por causa delas: eu estava pressentindo que algo de ruim ia acontecer. Amanheceu. Preocupada, fui correndo ao encontro de minha mãe, e vi que várias lágrimas rolavam sobre seu rosto.

- É o seu avô filha... E o Rex...

- O que houve?

- Seu avô está doente e o Rex também.

- Doentes? Do que?

- Parece que seu avô foi contaminado por um antigo vírus da ilha, o qual ele deve ter pego em algum lugar onde este se depositou, e isso pode levar a morte. Já o Rex...Ele está tão molengo hoje...

- Mas o que faremos?As plantas medicinais foram extintas depois daquilo...

- É esse o problema...

O choro de minha mãe ficava mais forte a cada frase por ela pronunciada. Aproximei-me de meu avô (não muito, pela sua doença), e vi que ele e o Rex (deitado ao lado da cadeira) realmente não estavam nada bem. Mas isso não foi só. Para completar o meu dia de azar, mais uma daquelas coisas estranhas pousou na ilha, com a diferença desta ser maior e mais oval, e certas peças suas formavam um estranho rosto. Eu me minha mãe tentamos fugir, mas dois robôs saíram da nave e foram direto a nós duas, junto a outros dois que pegaram meu avô e o Rex. Eles nos levaram para dentro da nave. Meu avô não conseguiu agüentar, morrendo a caminho do lugar para onde estavam, nos levando.

Chegamos a um estranho lugar, cheio de máquinas e outras peças do tipo. Entramos em mais uma nave, esta pousada. Dentro dela mais coisas estranhas, e uma máquina, na qual colocaram minha mãe. O vidro da máquina foi fechado, alguns botões foram apertados, e o vidro se abriu novamente. De dentro da máquina saiu um robô, muito parecido com minha mãe. Era a chamada "robotização". Iam fazer o mesmo comigo; porém, eu consegui escapar, peguei o Rex da frouxa coleira e saí correndo. Eu não sabia para onde estava indo, muito menos que lugar era aquele, mas sabia que tinha que despistar os robôs que me seguiam. Quando o consegui dei uma pausa para descansar, notando que Rex morrera em meus braços.

Eu tinha sido a única sobrevivente da espécie echidna, e agora tinha duas razões para viver: proteger as Esmeralda e me vingar de minha família.

Cinco anos se passaram e, durante esses cinco anos, eu treinei para lutar contra o responsável pela morte de minha família. Sabendo de todas as minhas habilidades, fui em busca dele e, sendo assim, em busca pelos significados da minha vida (os significados das Esmeraldas Caóticas).

Em um meio tempo (mais ou menos um mês) descobri que "ele" se chamava Bob Robotnick (mais conhecido por Dr. Robotnick), e que fora o responsável por muitos atos malignos infligidos àquela e outras populações. Também descobri de seu paradeiro: ele morava na fronteira norte, numa ilha chamada Oceman. Sabendo disso e de um pouco mais sobre Robotnick, encontrei a nave onde ele morava, lugar que reconheci rapidamente. Tentei entrar sem ser percebida, mas não consegui, sendo pega pelos robôs. Fui levada ao encontro de um gordo homem com roupas pretas e verdes. Aparentemente a preta seria um tipo de colan que veste o corpo todo, e o verde algo um pouco mais curto que um sobretudo. Era Robotnick, o qual custou um pouco para me reconhecer (por mais que tentasse não demonstrar que me conhecia). Pareceu assustado após se lembrar de quem eu era.

- Qual a razão de você estar aqui, garota echidna?

- Onde está minha mãe? – eu disse, friamente.

- Não vai responder minha pergunta?

- Responda a minha.

- Então me diga por que você está aqui? Se é que quer mesmo saber de sua querida mãe...

- Você invadiu a minha ilha, matou todos os seus habitantes e robotizou minha mãe.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Mas isso é um grande absurdo! Eu nunca faria algo do tipo! Sou apenas um inocente cientista que luta para o desenvolvimento de \Mobius, apenas isso. Onde ouviu tal besteira de que eu era um assassino?

- Mas não foi bem o que eu ouvi dizerem...

- Hum... Hã, então foi isso... Minha garota, você está muito enganada! Você, como todos esses que falaram mal de mim, devem estar achando que fui eu a faze-lo, como a muitas outras maldades. Mas essa não é a verdade.

- Então qual é? – eu disse cinicamente.

- Swift The Calico! Minha maior inimiga. Certamente foi ela, na época em que conseguiu me prender em meu próprio laboratório. Até então eu não sabia o que ela havia feito enquanto eu estava preso, mas agora eu finalmente descobri. Sabe, ela é conhecida como a heroína daqui por ser a mais rápida. Ela corre na velocidade do som! Sendo assim muito forte, ela me prendeu e fez todas essas maldades das quais ouviu falar. Ela se faz de boazinha pros outros, e é exatamente porque apenas eu sei de suas verdadeiras intenções que ela é minha inimiga. Eu tentei alerta-los, porém ninguém me ouviu, e agora estou preso neste laboratório. – um falso choro começou.- Como eu queria que isso não tivesse acontecido! Estaria tudo bem! Maldito o dia em que aquela chita nasceu!

"Como saber se ele está falando a verdade?", eu pensei. "O único jeito é me lembrando daquele dia... mas eu não consigo..."

- Mas e a minha mãe?

- Sua mãe?

- Sim, ela foi robotizada.

- Ah sim, me lembro de uns echidnas robôs. Mas eu não posso desrobotizá-los...

- Não?!

- Não sem... sem...

- O quê? Sem o quê?

- Você terá que se aliar a mim, mas acho que não vai, não depois de ter acreditado em todas aquelas mentiras.

- Me aliar a você/

- Sim.

- Mas por quê?

- Se uniria a mim, mesmo com todos esses boatos, apenas para salvar a vida de sua mãe?

- Claro! Claro que eu me uniria!

- Então seja minha aliada! Juntos iremos trazer sua mãe de volta!

Naquela hora eu não pensei em nenhuma conseqüência, apenas conseguia me lembrar de que eu queria minha mãe de volta. Não sabia o que aquilo podia me causar, ao menos se ele falava a verdade e cumpriria com a palavra, mas a única coisa que pude fazer foi aceitar a me unir a ele. Após minha confirmação, ele ordenou que os robôs me soltassem.

- Bem, já que você é minha aliada... Acho que irei lhe dar uma "missão".

- Missão? – eu me levantava.

- Sim. Preciso das Esmeraldas do Caos para desrobotizar sua mãe.

- O quê? Aliás, como sabe delas?

- Ora, todos daqui sabem delas.

"Então realmente espalharam o segredo..." – E por que elas podem salvar minha mãe?

Parece que nesses ataques à sua população Swift usou a minha nave mais potente, e ela quebrou. Fiquei sabendo que o poder das Esmeraldas serve para fazer a ilha flutuar. Sendo assim, creio eu que elas fariam o Globo da Morte (a minha nave) voltar a funcionar. Só com ela em funcionamento é que poderei saber qual a "senha" para acionar o programa de desrobotização da Máquina Robotizadora. Sendo assim, preciso das Esmeraldas Do Caos, esta é a minha condição.

- E no que me ajudar te favorece?

- Concertando o Globo da Morte para você, estarei fazendo-o para mim também.

- Então esse é o nosso trato! – me aproximei dele, apertando-lhe a mão. Daquele momento em diante as promessas que fizemos um ao outro jamais seriam quebradas, a não ser por traição (mas isso só se fosse por parte dele).

- A propósito – ele me disse, já soltando a minha mão, - Você quer se vingar pelo que Swift fez, não é mesmo?

- Mas é claro! Após lhe ajudar e salvar minha mãe, é o que farei.

- Pois então pode fazer isso enquanto me ajuda! Nós dois queremos nos vingar dela, então...

- Podemos trabalhar juntos!

- Exatamente! O que acha?

- Feito!

Agora, minha nova missão comigo mesma era saber sobre Swift, e logo descobri que ela morava na Ilha City, e que sua rainha (a mãe de Swift) havia desaparecido há anos. Desde então a ilha não tinha mais nenhum governante. Swift era muito famosa pela sua rapidez, mas isso não era tudo: seu carinho, afeto e atenção com os habitantes da ilha contagiavam a todos. Mesmo que eu conseguisse acreditar que Swift era boa o suficiente para nunca ter feito o que Robotnick havia me dito, o fato de que minha mãe ainda podia ser salva não me faria mudar de idéia quanto a eu ser aliada do Robotnick e Swift ser minha inimiga. Também descobri que ela tinha uma fiel amiga, Tailed The Wind Mouse, conhecida por viver todas as aventuras de Swift e por ter um longo rabo. Juntas, as duas tentavam destruir tudo o que Robotnick tinha, sendo que ele sempre acabava por perder delas. Robotnick também me ajudou fornecendo-me muitas outras informações sobre elas, e, juntos, tramávamos um plano para nos vingar de Swift.

- Ouvi boatos de que alguém está perguntando de nós. – dizia Tailed, uma rata cinza com os pêlos da ponta do rabo rosa, vestindo um curto short jeans e um colete de mesmo tecido. Ao seu lado, uma chita bege de pintas azuis, vestia um colete parecido e calças moletom bem soltas.

- Que bom! Assim minha fama se espalha por mais uma pessoa! – Swift disse, com um tremendo sorriso.

- Mas ela é uma pessoa especial, quero dizer, diferente.

- Que nem eu?

- Swift! Acho que você não está me entendendo! Ela é uma echidna!

- O quê! Mas Robotnick não invadiu a Ilha Flutuante e matou todos os habitantes de lá? – Swift diz, com a voz assustada e alterada.

- É o que estou tentando lhe dizer! Se foi Robotnick quem invadiu a Ilha Flutuante, o único lugar onde existem echidnas (ou existiam), essa echidna com certeza ficou do lado do Robotnick para não ser robotizada, e agora o está ajudando para nos destruir! – a voz da rata tinha certo tom de preocupação.

- Ah, mas não precisa se preocupar; pois se ela virou aliada do Robotnick, é porque não raciocina igual! – o sorriso voltara aos lábios da chita.

- Ah, mas você não tem jeito mesmo Swift. Até parece que nunca ouvimos falar que os echidnas são os protetores das Esmeraldas Caóticas, e que, sendo assim, podem ser quase invencíveis. Sem contar que o único sobrevivente certamente é o protetor delas, ou eu deveria dizer "protetora"? – Tailed muda seu tom de voz, passando a zombar de sua amiga. – Se ela ao menos encostar aquelas garras em você, não sobrará nem picadinho de Swift para usar como batata frita para um bom X Burguer!

Enquanto Tailed dizia isso, Swift arregalava os olhos e tratava de pensar no porque de Zoe ter se unido a Robotnick, principalmente por ser ela a protetora das Esmeraldas.


	2. Chapter 2: Quem será ele? Parte 1

Capítulo 2: Quem será ele? 

Robotnick tinha uma ajudante, a qual consertava, criava muitos dos robôs, os programava e, ainda, era uma pessoa perfeita para descobrir coisas sobre a vida da Swift, sendo responsável pela sua monitoração. Por tanto, tirar informações que prestassem dela certamente ajudaria Zoe. A echidna foi até o laboratório no qual ela trabalhava (claro, este fica na mesma nave que o de Robotnick, sua "casa", chamada de Nave Chefe). Sheylla tinha os cabelos lisos cortados num lindo chanel, e seus óculos tinham as astes verdes, mas nem mesmo este estilo colorido foi capaz de esconder a seriedade em seus olhos. Sua roupa, bem simples, era uma calça brean e jaqueta verde. Zoe se aproxima, arriscando o início de uma conversa.

- Olá.- ela diz, de forma amigável.

- Oi. – a humana responde rudemente, deixando a echidna sem jeito, mas esta não desiste.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Monitorando a Ilha City.

- Ilha City?

- Sim, a Ilha onde Swift mora.

- Então é esse o nome daquela ilha?

- Mas é claro! Que outro nome poderia ter se é uma cidade?

- Mas por que, ao invés de monitorar esses pontos da ilha, você não monitora a casa de Swift?

- Porque ela está em toda parte.

- A qualquer hora?

- Sim.

- Então por que não a vejo?

- Porque esses são vídeos antigos.

- Então dá para fazer algo que realmente é necessário como monitorar o atual? – a echidna já se cansava das respostas atravessadas, respondendo rudemente.

- Tenho que ver o que não vi anteriormente.

- Bem, já que você está olhando para o nada, certamente não é ruim se me mostrar um pouco mais sobre a Swift, não é mesmo? – vendo que ser rude com aquela pessoa não adiantava, o meigo timbre voltara a voz da echidna.

- E pra que queres tal informação?

- Qual o seu trabalho?

- Monitorar Swift e fazer tudo que for preciso na construção e programação dos robôs.

- Então não me pergunte nada se isso não está incluído no seu cargo!

Encabulada, a ajudante do louco cientista olha interrogativamente para Zoe, modificando a tela do computador para um importante arquivo com fichas informativas sobre conhecidos da chita. Já tendo as informações ali fornecidas sobre Swift e Tailed, Zoe não as lê, simplesmente deixando-as para traz e lendo as próximas.

Nome: Same The Cat

Idade: 15 anos

Habilidades: nenhuma

Ilha ou país onde reside: Ilha City

História[... Irmão mais velho (adotivo) de Tailed e melhor amigo de Swift, sendo que ela é apaixonada por ele.

Nome: Trixsow The Wind Mouse

Idade: 10 anos

Habilidades: as mesmas que Tailed

Ilha ou país onde reside: Ilha City

História[... Ajudante de Same em suas tarefas e melhor amigo de Tailed.

Sabendo dessas informações e outras nem tão importantes, Zoe sai do laboratório. Ter visto a monitoração feita por Sheylla fez com que a echidna notasse que por ali havia um parque, de vista muito aconchegante, dando a Zoe a idéia de ir fazer uma caminhada. Afinal, ela não o fazia há anos.

O parque se chamava Hot Park. Estranha a origem do nome, que era o fato de lá haver uma grande concentração de vendedores de Chili Dogs. Zoe realmente não queria ver Swift por lá, mesmo sabendo que a chance era grande já que esta era a comida favorita dela. Para ela, de trabalho já bastava por aquele dia. Pra sua sorte não foi Swift quem ela encontrou, e sim um jovem echidna preto a passear com seu legítimo pitbull preto e branco. Ao olhar para ele e notar sua beleza, Zoe sentiu uma sensação estranha. Estaria ela apaixonada?

- Que estranho... Achei que eu fosse o único echidna a ter sobrevivido. Acho que vou lá. Já estou sentindo saudades de uma conversa com alguém de minha mesma espécie. Aliás, é ótimo saber como alguém sobreviveu sem eu ter avistado por tanto tempo, ou simplesmente como conseguiu fugir. Mas, ai, como ele é bonito! – a echidna se aproxima, totalmente tímida. – Oi.

Ouvindo os latidos do cão, o echidna olha para a direção de onde a voz vinha, vendo uma echidna branca com roupas um tanto tribais, ainda assim modernas. Interrogativo e surpreso, ele gaguejava.

- Vo-você...? Não pode ser! Você é... Uma...

- Echidna?

- Mas, como você conseguiu...

- Sobreviver?

- É.

- Bem, acho que sou eu quem faz a pergunta. O único esconderijo estava sendo ocupado por mim.

- Então havia mais um lugar seguro na ilha?

- "Mais um?" Então havia dois?

- Sim, o laboratório de minha família, onde meu pai havia criado naves de forma proibida, que serviram pra nossa fuga. Desculpe-me, só agora noto o porque de você não conhecer o local: se você conhecesse, isso seria horrível!

- Construíam naves de forma proibida e... Ei, espera, você disse "eu e minha família"?

- Sim. Eu, meus pais e minha irmã viemos pra cá.

- Sério?! Então quer dizer que não somos os únicos! Ainda há a sua família! Mas isso é ótimo!

- Er... Bem... Eu não diria, já que mesmo eles vindo comigo...

- O que você quer dizer?

- É que eles e minha irmã não estão mais aqui.

- E para onde eles foram?

- Não sei exatamente. Para onde nós vamos quando morremos?

- Ah, então quer dizer que... Oh me desculpe, eu não queria tocar no assunto. Sinto muito.

- Ah, tudo bem! Não faz mal algum me lembrarem de um passado que simplesmente vive comigo.

- Mas se você escapou, outros devem ter escapado, não devem?

- Não. Como já disse, meu pai era louco pela ciência, mas já que na época aquilo era proibido, mais ninguém tinha conhecimento do lugar. Tentamos salvar mais gente, mas não conseguimos.

- Anf!

- Mas, Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei que encontraria mais um echidna! Principalmente aqui, na Ilha City, o lugar onde eu fui buscar refúgio. Aliás, por que você está justo nesta ilha?

- Não é porque eu vim buscar refúgio como você; quem me dera que tivesse sido isso! Na verdade só estou aqui porque fui seqüestrada pelo Robotnick, e o lugar mais perto para eu fugir era este.

- Robotnick? – o echidna parecia furioso. – Então foi aquele salafrário que invadiu a nossa ilha e realizou tal massacre? Ah! Mas é bom Swift saber disso.

Zoe abaixa a cabeça, também mudando seu modo de falar.

- Ela já sabe...

A voz e expressão interrogativas voltam ao echidna.

- Ela já sabe e... Como? Quer dizer que vocês duas são... Amigas?!

- Não, não somos amigas, na verdade somos... Bem, só não somos amigas.

- Acho que ainda não me apresentei. – o echidna mudava de assunto por estar meio que sem graça, estendo a mão à Zoe para cumprimentá-la.

Levantando a cabeça, Zoe se recupera do que podemos chamar de choque e diz:

- Me desculpe por ficar assim é que eu...

- Não, que que é isso! Eu sou Ciro, Ciro Nick The Echidna.

- Ciro Nick? Belo nome. – a echidna apertava a mão dele, já feliz novamente. – Sou Zoe, Zoe The White Echidna.

- Prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu!

- E então, qual era o tal do esconderijo?

- Onde eu me escondi? Bem...

De repente o pitbull de Ciro começa a latir, interrompendo a conversa. Quando os dois echidnas olham na direção para a qual o cão latira, vêem uma nave. Dela saem alguns robôs, Sheylla e Robotnick.

- Ah, ninguém merece! – Zoe diz, em voz baixa.

- Zoe! Então era aí que você estava todo esse tempo? – diz Robotnick. – Eu te procurei por toda parte e... Ora, ora, ora! Vejo que você não é a única sobrevivente Zoe! Achou um namorado heim?

- Droga! – ela diz, dando um tapa em sua própria testa.

- Robotnick? Quer dizer que você e o... Zoe!

- Ahn... É, pois é né? Bem, esse cara aí deve estar me confundindo com alguém porque eu nunca o vi na vida!

- Nunca o viu, Zoe? Mas você mesma já me disse que foi seqüestrada por ele.

- Ah, pois é né. Ele... Quer dizer que ele... Ah, o Robotnick! Nossa você sabia que eu nem... Cinco anos né? Fazer o quê?

- Então é isso não é? Você não é amiga da Swift ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, você é inimiga dela! Você está é ajudando esse cara a destruir ela, e toda Mobius!

Dizendo isso, Ciro dá as costas e vai embora. Zoe ainda tenta se explicar com ele, mas o echidna a ignora e some de suas vistas. Virando para traz, Zoe olha para Sheylla.

- Por que você não veio sozinha? Quer dizer, pra começar: por que vocês vieram me procurar? Eu não preciso de guarda-costas sabiam?

- Guarda-costas? – Robotnick sentiu-se indignado, alterando sua voz. – Swift estava invadindo a Nave Chefe e você estava aí, namorando!

- Eu não estava namorando. – ela diz com a cabeça baixa e com a voz nervosa, quase rosnando.

- Ah, que seja! Agora venha, vamos voltar logo pra Nave Chefe e bolar um plano pra próxima vez que Swift aparecer.

- Eu vou sozinha.

- Huh! Então está bem. Mas vê se da próxima vez você fecha a boca antes de falar que eu te seqüestrei. Assim nunca irão acreditar quem foi o verdadeiro causador pela bagunça na Ilha Flutuante. – Robotnick dá as costas a Zoe, entrando na nave juntamente com Sheylla, que ficara calada.

- E aí Swift, alguma informação? – Tailed estava escondida atrás de uma moita, levantando-se quando percebe a aproximação de sua amiga.

- Nenhuma, nadinha de nada. Nenhuma echidna, nenhum vestígio. Porém o Robotnick ficou nervoso quando percebeu que uma tal de Zoe não estava lá para ajudá-lo a se livrar de mim.

- Então realmente há uma echidna? Hah! Eu sabia!

- Pelo jeito ela está voltando com Robotnick para a Nave Chefe. – Swift se abaixa, olhando para cima e vendo a nave. – Vamos Tailed, precisamos saber mais sobre essa echidna.

Pouco tempo depois Zoe chega na Nave Chefe. Quando ia entrar, sente a presença de alguém atrás dela, ou que alguém a estaria observando. Ela olha para traz, mas não vê ninguém, assim entrando na nave.

- É Tailed, você tinha razão.

- Eu não lhe disse que ela estaria do lado do Robotnick Swift?

- E agora, a gente entra ou vai embora?

- E eu é que sei! Quem sempre tem as idéias é você!

- Então está bem, vamos ver o que ela faz comigo.Fica aqui, eu já volto.

- E por que eu tenho sempre que ficar do lado de fora? – a rata cruza os braços, inconformada.

- Por que você é a vigia?

- Hum! Então está bem! Mas vê se toma cuidado com as garras.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou muito rápida para ela me pegar!

Swift se aproxima da nave, desaparecendo dos olhares de Tailed, que já começava a se preocupar. A chita não entrava pela entrada, e sim por uma passagem que Robotnick não conhecia, a qual sempre dava para um lugar vazio.

Zoe não estava nada bem para conversar com Robotnick, assim aproveitando sua distração e passando sem ser notada. Pra sorte de Swift (já que esta queria saber mais sobre certa echidna), a passagem dava para o quarto de Zoe; mas, para seu azar, Zoe estava bem de frente a ela. Ao notar que Zoe podia lhe ver, Swift tenta se esconder, arriscando não sair por enquanto. Tarde demais: a echidna já a havia visto, por mais que fingisse que não.

- Sheylla – deitada na cama, Zoe aperta o botão do comunicador, - Você está muito ocupada?

- Não, por quê?

- Eu só queria te fazer uma pergunta. – o cinismo estava presente na voz da echidna.

- Está bem, então já estou indo aí.

- E traga alguns robôs. – ela cochicha, de forma que, tentando entender a todas as palavras, Swift não pudesse saber que teria mais companhias.

Quando Sheylla chegou Zoe apontou para a passagem secreta (uma daquelas aberturas "tipo as de esgoto", presa à parede) e perguntou aonde aquilo iria dar. Swift, não arriscando fazer barulhos, não conseguia entender uma só palavra.

- Não sei. Quer que eu mande os robôs vasculharem?

- Se forem maleáveis ao ponto, sim.

- Vasculhem aquela área! – Sheylla grita aos robôs, apontando para a passagem. Só então Swift nota que havia sido descoberta, começando a correr.

Os robôs, "loucos", começam a atirar desgovernadamente.

- Parem! – Sheylla ordena. Eles param, ainda agitados. – O que é que há aí?

- Swift! Swift! – eles disseram em uníssono.

- Acho que isso é uma passagem secreta. – Zoe diz. – Teremos que ver aonde isso dá e ordenar para que os robôs façam guarda.

Continua...  



	3. Chapter 3

Título: Zoe, The White Echidna

Título: Zoe, The White Echidna

Autora: Samira Cristina "Kimy"

Descrição: Há oito anos os habitantes da Ilha Flutuante foram massacrados, restando poucos. Zoe, uma echidna de quinze anos, é uma dos últimos da espécie, e quer vingança pela morte de sua família. O que ela não sabe é que o responsável por isso foi Robotnick, e o ajuda, com esperanças de desrobotizar sua mãe. Agora o que resta a Swift, Tailed e Ciro (mais um sobrevivente) é mostrar a Zoe qual foi seu engano. Mas antes Zoe viverá aventuras em busca dos significados de sua vida.

Censura: Livre

Capítulo 3: Quem será ele? – Part.2

- E então Swift? Algum progresso?

- Progresso? Eu nem passei da PS! note que "PS" quer dizer "Passagem Secreta"

- Como assim "não passei da PS"?

- É sim, e você nem vai acreditar: ela dá pro quarto da Zoe...

- Sério?! E ela te viu?

- É esse o problema. Agora não temos mais a passagem secreta. Nos descobriram!

- E como nós vamos entrar na Nave Chefe agora?

- Acho que teremos que ser civilizados ao ponto de passar pela porta...

- Mas desse jeito não vamos descobrir é nada!

Swift olha para o céu.

- Já está ficando tarde, é melhor voltarmos para casa antes que seu irmão brigue comigo por você não estar lá.

- É mesmo... Então é melhor irmos antes que eu fique de castigo!

- Mas senhor, como posso saber onde ou quando vou encontrá-los?

Zoe estava em um lugar escuro e totalmente vazio, exceto por uma figura um tanto interessante que flutuava no ar. Tratava-se do Sábio, um echidna esverdeado vestindo um longo manto e tendo em sua mão esquerda um cajado; assim, não era estranha a visão de vê-lo flutuando.

- As esmeraldas têm vários significados e todos são importantes e essenciais em nossas vidas. O da esmeralda verde, a Natureza, nos ensina o quão grande ela é. Nós, echidnas, sabemos muito bem disso, não necessitando de ensinamentos para compreender o quanto precisamos dela e ela precisa de nós. Porém, não é assim com todos. Muitos a desprezam, ou, mesmo não pensando desta forma, não fazem nada para ajudá-la. Aqueles que tem o conhecimento sobre a importância de tal fator têm o dever de passar a eles esse pensamento. Pelo menos um tem que conseguir mudar. Zoe, ensine-a a querê-la tão bem quanto nós, e a esmeralda será dedicada a ela.

- Dedicada?

- Sim. Os significados das esmeraldas podem ter relação própria com alguém que de sua vida fez parte. Assim, a ela esta esmeralda será dedicada.

- Mas...E as outras? A vermelha?

- Nesta você não deve mexer, pois o espírito de seu pai jaz nela.

- E as esmeraldas azuis?

- Amizade e Inimizade, são estes os seus significados.

- Mas qual é qual? E com reconhecer a pessoa a quem a devo dedicar?

- Isto, você terá que descobrir sozinha... Sozinha...

Ele desaparece, e Zoe abre os olhos. Isso tudo não se passava de um sonho. O velho sábio, que conversava com a echidna, era um antigo monge da Ilha Flutuante, último protetor das esmeraldas. Por mais que não fosse parte da família de Zoe e que seu pai recebesse o título, ele não deixou de ser considerado como tal.

Após o susto que Zoe levara ela se levanta da cama, indo até a cozinha, onde tomou um copo de leite com frutas.

- Zoe, você aqui? – diz Robotnick, que acabava de entrar na cozinha e já preparava seu café da manhã. – Achei que não tivesse voltado ontem á noite...

- Você estava muito ocupado para me notar. Aliás, Swift esteve aqui após eu chegar.

- Esteve?! Mas como eu pude não tê-la visto?!

- Ela tinha uma passagem secreta que dava para o meu quarto. Os robôs já vasculharam a área e irão fazer guarda, assim ela nunca mais irá nos perturbar até que encontre outra forma de entrar desapercebida.

- Ufa! Eu já estava cansado dela me encher! Muito obrigado Zoe,não sei o que seria sem você.

- Onde está a Sheylla?

- Que estranho... Parece que esses dias estavam "se cutucando", agora não largam mais uma da outra!

- É, acabamos nos tornando amigas.

- Ela está no banheiro; mas é bom não esperá-la, ela chega a demorar meia hora lá! Mas afinal, o que quer com ela?

- Só quero saber da Swift.

- E por que não pergunta aos robôs? Eles saberão responder.

- Não, obrigada. Para eles eu ainda sou alvo.

Zoe terminava de tomar seu leite, assim pondo o copo na cúpula do robô lava-louças. Antes que saísse, Robotnick lhe solicita a atenção.

- Não vai comer nada? Ontem foi um dia cheio...

- Já estou satisfeita.

Após dizer isso, cabisbaixa, a echidna sai.

"Estranho...", Robotnick pensava. "Zoe nunca deixou de tomar o café da manhã, e não me parece nem um pouco bem, está calada demais. Deve ser por causa do ocorrido com aquele echidna ontem. Bem, desde que Sheylla não me traia, não há mau algum nela ficar assim. Mas é bom que não seja nada demais..."

Same e Trixsow (este último apaixonado por Tailed e vice versa) eram melhores amigos, mas o que Swift e sua fiel companheira não sabiam é que, na verdade, eles eram em TRÊS, sendo que contavam com a participação de Ciro no grupo. De vez em quando eles se reuniam nos fundos da casa, um tanto que ás escondidas, até hoje não se sabe porquê. 

- Same, Trixsow, vocês não acreditarão no que tenho a dizer. – o echidna, junto a uma parede, era o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Então diz logo! – Trixsow, que brincava com uma bola a batendo no chão, retruca.

- É, diz logo!

- Eu não sou o único echidna ainda existente em Mobius!

- Não?! – ambos disseram, em uníssono.

- Então quem é o sortudo (a)? – Same, que arrumava umas caixas, olhava agora para Ciro, curioso.

- O nome dela é Zoe.

- "DELA"?

- E ela é bonita? – os dois falavam ao mesmo tempo novamente.

- Ah, sei lá, acho que sim. – o echidna começava a ficar sem jeito.

- E onde vocês se conheceram? – o gato quis saber.

- No Hot Park.

- E como foi? – indaga o rato.

- Ah, nada demais. Ela perguntou como eu escapei, se só EU escapei...

- E como ELA escapou? – o gato parava seus afazeres, agora prestando mais atenção na conversa.

- Ela não me disse.

- E você não perguntou? – o rato parava a bola em suas mãos.

- Sim, só que nessa hora...

- O quê?! – curiosos, os dois falam juntos novamente.

- Podem desistir, ela não é o que vocês estão pensando.

- Como assim?

- Ela é... Inimiga da Swift.

- Inimiga da Swift? – Trixsow indaga.

- Então quer dizer que ela e a Swift já se conhecem? E são inimigas? – Same também ficava sem entender.

- É, ela está do lado do Robotnick.

- Do lado do Robotnick? Mas como assim? – o gato começava a se preocupar.

- Então ela também quer "destruir" a Swift?

- É, simplesmente... – o echidna deixa de olhar para o chão. – Swift já sabe disso?

- E como saberemos? – diz Trixsow. – Ela ao menos nos havia contado sobre esta echidna...

- Deve saber. – o gato responde.

Trixsow era o mais extrovertido do grupo,por isso, quando o baixo astral chegava e tomava conta de Same ou de Ciro, ele logo trocava de assunto.

- Mas afinal, é hoje que você irá conhecer a Swift.

- Jura?!- o echidna se desencosta da parede, animando-se. – Estou tão ansioso!Sou fã dela.

- É mesmo, eu também havia quase esquecido.

Os três ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, até que a hora do almoço chegou e Same teve que voltar para auxiliar sua irmã. Já que na noite anterior ele estava muito cansado para reclamar com Swift a demora da volta das duas "irresponsáveis" (segundo ele), sobraria tudo para hoje, principalmente porque (não se sabe a razão) o gato se sentia na obrigação e direito de dar bronca na felina...

- Swift, onde você levou a Tailed ontem á noite?! Eu estava tão preocupado... Sabia que ela ainda é uma criança?

- Eu sei, eu sei, é que...

- Swift, não se desculpe! Você sabe que...

- Ei Same, será que dá pra você me ouvir?

- Anf! Então está bem. – ele cruzava os braços. – Vai, fala.

- Lembra daquela história de que o Robotnick invadiu a Ilha Flutuante, o lugar onde existiam echidnas? Então: a guardiã das Esmeraldas Caóticas é uma echidna e está do lado dele! notem que Swift e o resto só sabem das esmeraldas pela "matraca" de Robotnick. Explicação para não deixar a história confusa!

- Zoe, não é?

- É, e... Como você sabe?!

- Ah, eu tinha quase esquecido mais uma vez! O Ciro me contou, e eu tenho que apresenta-lo a você.

- Ciro? Quem é Ciro? E como ele sabe da Zoe?

- Ele também é um echidna. – Same tinha os olhos fechados como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Quando era criança ele e a família escaparam em uma nave. Ele conheceu a Zoe ontem no Hot Park quando caminhava com o cachorro. Ele descobriu que a Zoe era sua inimiga quando o Robotnick foi busca-la. Isso aconteceu ontem á tarde.

- E como o tal do Ciro me conhece?

- E você ainda pergunta?! É tão famosa! Aliás, é hoje que eu e o Trixsow vamos apresentar o Ciro á você. Ele está louco pra lhe conhecer!

- Então ele já conhece a Zoe?

- Huhum.

- E é um echidna? – a chita pensava maldosamente.

- Exatamente.

- E é meu fã?

- Essa é a melhor palavra que você poderia ter usado!

- E eu vou conhece-lo?

- Ai droga! – Same olha para o relógio, agitado. – Swift, eu tenho que terminar o almoço pra Tailed, já estou atrasado! Depois a gente conversa! o Same cozinha? Que gracinha! Ops! Desculpem-me...

Swift ainda estava pensando sobre o que acabara de adquirir sobre certa pessoa."Mais um da espécie, que é meu amigo, e que conhece a Zoe?". Ela sabia muito bem que aquilo lhe daria certas vantagens.

A pergunta por Sheylla não fora apenas para saber algo a respeito de Swift, e sim para solucionar um dos mistérios de seu sonho. Quando Sheylla vai para a sua sala, Zoe a segue.

- Bom dia Sheylla!! – ela diz, com a mesma voz doce que sempre usava ao falar com ela. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim Zoe, estou bem sim.

- Sabe que eu estava pensando em uma coisa? – a echidna tinha os braços cruzados nas costas, balançando-se alegremente.

- Ah é, no quê?

- Se você se importa com a natureza, a respeitando apesar de ser uma humana cientista da tecnologia moderna.

- Natureza? – Sheylla pára o que estava fazendo, olhando para Zoe interrogativamente. – Eu realmente não sei por que você está me perguntando isso...

- E qual o mal da pergunta?

- Não há mal algum. É que, bem...

- Sim ou não?

- Bom, eu acho que não.

- Por que, sendo que ela só nos faz bem, nos beneficia?

- Eu sei, mas ela não nos deu essa tecnologia toda que hoje facilita nossa vida.

- Quem as inventou foi o homem, e sem a natureza, ele simplesmente não existiria.

- É eu sei, mas... Bom, eu só sei que minha resposta continua sendo "não".

- Ai ai Sheylla! Você realmente não sabe de nada sobre isso. Tem muito que aprender.

- Mas afinal como vão as coisas com a vingança sua e do Robotnick?

- Que nem um recém nascido.

- Como assim?

- Dando passos pequenos.

- Ahn... Mas o que vocês estão pretendendo para se vingar dela?

- Vou achar uma forma de traze-la até aqui pra ela ser robotizada. É isso que o Robotnick quer, sabe? Só que pra fazer isso... É que ainda estou pensando! – ela sorri de forma marota.

- Bom dia Zoe. Olá Sheylla. – Robotnick acabava de entrar. – Será que eu poderia falar um pouquinho a sós com a Sheylla?

- Claro! Afinal, eu já estava de saída.

Zoe se despede, saindo pela porta que era fechada logo em seguida, sendo que Robotnick se certificara de que a echidna estaria bem longe antes.

- Sheylla, Sheylla, Sheylla. Se você me trair…!

- Não se preocupe. Não irei cometer nenhum genocídio contra você.

- Olha lá! – sua voz fica mais nervosa ainda, e o indicador apontava nervosamente para a cientista. – Se você fizer isso eu não irei lhe robotizar, e sim lhe cortar em pedacinhos! – após tais palavras o homem abre a porta violentamente, causando uma pequena ventania, e, sem olhar para traz, vai-se embora.

Zoe não estava se preocupando nem um pouco com a conversa dos dois, e sim em como encontrar Ciro novamente. Ela tinha total certeza de que ele conhecia Swift, pois ele falara nela, sem contar sua felicidade ao saber que Zoe a conhecia. A echidna sabia que ele certamente estaria lá de novo. Sabendo que Swift não tinha mais como invadir a Nave Chefe, assim Zoe não seria incomodada como da última vez, assim não se preocupando em deixar Robotnick e Swift sem dar satisfações.

Para sorte de Zoe ela estava certa: Ciro estava lá. Mas, para seu azar, ele estava com Swift. Zoe se aproxima deles, decidindo que, senão podia falar com Ciro, ao menos iria ouvir a conversa de ambos. Hot Park era como uma reserva florestal além de ser um parque, portanto se esconder não foi nada difícil.

- Olá, meu nome é Ciro! – apertava a mão da chita, tendo nos lábios um grande sorriso. – Ciro Nick The Echidna.

- Bem, acho que eu não preciso dizer meu nome não é? – ela coçava a cabeça, um tanto sem jeito.– Mas quando é que você conheceu o Same e o Trixsow?

- Mais ou menos há uns dois meses.

- Dois meses? Nossa! E onde vocês se conheceram?

- Na lanchonete. Quando eu os ouvi conversando sobre você não me contive em perguntar! Mas e você?

- A Tailed quem me apresentou eles. Ela é minha amiga dês dos meus oito anos.

- Meu Deus, isso é que é amizade! – um pequeno momento de silêncio se passou. – Aliás, você já sabe da história da Ilha Flutuante, não sabe?

- Que foi Robotnick que a invadiu e fez, digamos, aquela bagunça?

- Isso.

- Ah, sei sim. E como sei!

- Você conhece uma tal de Zoe?

Zoe se aproxima um pouco mais, querendo ouvir mais detalhes após perceber que seu nome havia sido dito.

- Sim, conheço. E como conheço! 

- Vocês são inimigas, não são?

- Sim, somos sim, e ela é a guardiã das Esmeraldas Caóticas e primeira sobrevivente encontrada por mim!

"Metida!" – Zoe pensava.

- Como assim "guardiã das Esmeraldas Caóticas"? Achei que isso não se passasse de lendas...

- Mas parece que não.

"Ei, como é que ela sabe que sou eu?" mas Zoe não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, apenas continuando a ouvir, principalmente porque agora os dois tinham mais companhia. 

- Oi pessoal! Desculpem pelo atraso! – Trixsow acabava de chegar, sendo seguido por Tailed e Same, este último sorrindo ao ver seus amigos. – Ciro, esta é Tailed, e Tailed, este é Ciro.

- Prazer! – a rata diz em cumprimento.

- É todo meu! Imagine só: conhecer Swift e sua melhor amiga no mesmo dia!

- Bem, eu sei que estamos pegando vocês de surpresa... – o rato diz, feliz e meio que sem jeito. – Mas estávamos pretendendo em irmos passear por aí, talvez ir ao Shopping... Nós cinco!

- Mas estamos sem dinheiro. – Swift diz envergonhada, referindo-se a ela e a Tailed. – Teremos que passar em casa antes...

- Não se preocupem, planejamos tudo! – Same falava pela primeira vez em toda a conversa.

- Então vamos nessa! – Ciro grita (não muito alto) encorajando a todos.

Continua...


End file.
